


Oh... Damn....

by Raicheda



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Random peice of work, Swearing, random crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: Random things i write: MGIT's reaction to landing in thedas,  Thats not a bed, complete and utter monologuing.dIsclaimer: i dont own dragon age or any of its characters.





	Oh... Damn....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).



Well the chantry sisters seemed nice enough, they gave me food, a temporary place to sleep in the chantry and they even gave me a change of clothes, although what they did with my nice Jeans, purple crop-top, Sneakers and my dragon hoodie, I have no idea.  
Note to self, get them back, they’re mine, and if this is anything like the Manga: Anatolia Story then i’ll need them back if i’m to ever get home....and my bag, its got my phone, headphones and solar charger, very important, well that and it Is my go bag, emergency first aid, survival kit and all that jazz… 

Yes I Know, But you cant be too careful even back home… im not paranoid, so what if I was only heading to the store.  
All one has to do is listen to the news to understand, they tell you good morning, and then give a dozen reasons why its not.  
Traffic accidents, gunnings in schools, robbery, murder, rapists, Political fallouts, price increases, New laws that are just… Why, Why is the world so messed up… Worlds, why are the Worlds so messed up.

I’ll tell you why, People.  
People always screw up things for others, What was that line from Far cry 4 by pagan min “you just” no “you give monkeys food, and they just throw their shit at each other” or something like that, But that is people, its what they do, some on purpose some on accident, some in the heat of the moment.  
Its actually really fitting if you think about it, According to certain science groups we evolved from apes…  
What would that make elves? They see in the dark and have advanced hearing, slightly more agile, some kinda predator maybe, hmm...  
Qunari are clearly some kind of Ox  
Dwarves are… Ohh tricky… maybe some kind of mole or badger, i dont know.

Whatever it doesn’t matter, you get the idea anyway right? The world is dangerous and bad; We’re warned by the news several times, everyday, and I paid attention, I made a go bag, and anyone who looks at me funny for it can go suck a Lemon or six.

Anyway I should probably stop monologuing to myself and actually get some sleep.  
Ohh That word sounds good.  
Sleep, it just sends a shiver down your spine, a nice comfy bed, fluffy pillow, warm blankets…

That's... not a bed… Is this some kind of joke?! Thats just a pile of wood, and that Mattress has straw sticking into it… or out of it, wait is this… No… it is, its made of straw, THIS IS NOT A BED.  
People of thedas you are a backwards piece of shit, you know why, You have magic, magic which you treat like shit, my world doesnt have magic but we are far more advanced then you when we treat each other like shit, GET A GRIP.

Its fine it’s fine i’ll just take the blankets and sleep under the bed, probably safer anyway, especially since my blades in my bag, cant do nothing without my blade. 

I miss my Bed, and I Miss my dad, I miss having random cuddles, I miss Coffee, I miss my cat Mr whiskers, and I miss my phone… huh, I wonder if i’d get signal here?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear even though i dont drink, i must've been drunk when i wrote this, its the only way it makes sense.  
> And that last line gets me every time, like seriously what was i on.


End file.
